The Soulful Witch
by Darknexus7
Summary: As punishment for her behavior/stealing, Marisa is forced into going to the DWMA. Can the school handle the presence of the witch of love, more importantly, can she handle the school especially with the escape of Asura days before her arrival?(P.S Medusa escapes "dying" to Stein in the schools underground in this)
1. A PunishmentSorta?

"So ya Gap hag whaddya want from me?" I really didn't know Yukari's angle on this one she, dragged me all the way out to her place to discuss things with me. She gave me a blank look in response before saying.

"Well for one before we talk, mind keeping your eyes from wandering.I already know of your interesting opinion on thievery." I rolled my eyes at that did she really drag me out here for some type of moral talk.

"Considering that your ass is the cause of more than your own fair share of problems you have no room to complain," I told her lightly crossing my arms and, giving off an annoyed glare. She snickered at me as I kept the stare up before telling me.

"Oh please, I did so to help both your and, all the other residents in gensokyo's development." Like I believed that bull she even directly said she was just bored and, wanted to be entertained. "Anyways I have a little bit of news for you, consider it a good thing as much as you'll see it as punishment." I think I've never gone from cocky to unhappy so quickly telling her.

"Oh really anything your twisted ass can come up with would hardly be a good thing." She wanted to punish me for practically nothing I mean c'mon Patch is immortal. I was about to continue with a second snide remark when she sighed saying.

"Really then would you like me to have Yuuka come up with something?" I blinked feeling slightly nervous at the mention of the flower youkai. I and she had tea times together so I doubted she would make me suffer too much.

"She'd make my garden, and take care of plants the worst of all punishments." I was about to make the snarky comment I felt was needed as one thought did cross my mind. "Then again after what Yuuka told me before it may be better to avoid her a lot more than I already tried to." it was a creepy situation to be in so I'd avoid it for now asking her with a scowl.

"Aaaa I'm soo scared...now get on with it gap hag what bullshit are you going to throw at me this time, fighting demons, you or one of your pets?" she seemed to chuckle at my statement before telling me.

"Well seeing as how you usually want things to go a standard for you I figured to take you out of that norm so, I got in contact with an old friend of mine." I rolled my eyes this was going to be some bs" And enrolled you into the school he runs." I blinked before responding with a loud.

"The hell do you mean you enrolled me into some school!" There were bad plans from her, stupid, shitty and absolutely ridiculous ones but, this must be the most bullshit thing ever. "Believe me Yukari hearing lectures is only going to make me more destructive out of pure boredom." she then responded.

"Oh how impatient believe me, Marisa, this school doesn't do the average class time activities." That didn't matter to me school's a pain in the ass especially when they got some type of expectation of ya, course I skipped out on my classes when I was younger so never needed to deal with it.

"Please spare me your rude rebukes at my planning, you have to go through with this since I'm forcing you." I gave her a violent glare daring her to try and, drag me while she gave a sigh that said she, really didn't want to fight me.

(Lord Death Pov)

I had been relaxing slightly since it had been a good day so far while waiting for my new student to arrive. "She said she would be a handful this new student...seeing how she'll know how to use…" I was interrupted as a void opened at the left side of my room. I watched a young blonde haired teenager get thrown out of it roughly, she rolled along the ground as a woman stepped out of the world following the younger girl. The woman looked at me with a smile saying.

"Ah it's been awhile , I must apologize for the sudden appearance but Marisa's rowdiness was causing us to be late." I then told her with a cheery tone.

"No no you shouldn't need to worry I'm not going anywhere." she gave a look that told me she had forgotten my current position when it comes to leaving the city. The girl had gotten up holding a furious glare that would rival one of Medusa's if I had to bet. "Ironic in a sense due to her using magic." I could feel it radiating off of her in reaction to her emotions though it wasn't menacing unlike the soul magic of witches.

"Where the hell are we you damn gap hag!" she hissed in aggravation I could see where Yukari was coming from with this girl being hostile to most.

"Then again Yukari is very ah whimsical so it wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility that she's just toying with the young girl by forcing her, to come here." Right before the girl could begin attacking I had stepped in between them turning in the young girl's direction. She blinked before glaring at me.

"Who the hell are you!" I didn't give off any hostility while I answered two of her questions.

"You are in the DWMA or Death Weapon Meister Academy and I am its headmaster you may call me Lord Death or something of that sort." she seemed to lose that hostility in favor of curiosity. I looked at Yukari as she seemed to capitalize on this with a smirk commenting.

"They have a very large library rivaling even Patchouli's and, they send students on very life threatening missions to kill monster very akin to youkai in power." I knew she was stretching the truth on a kishin egg's power though witches were their own story of course. I took my own attention back to the girl who seemed to be contemplating her position in this decision before weakly saying.

"Err just cause they got a large library an, get to fight some big ol scary monsters w..won't be enough to get me to agree to this without puttin up a fight." she was definitely conflicted as any resident of the isolated area that gensokyo is, when proposed a way to explore the outside world.

"Well if you do join my academy you would be able to see the world when we send you on missions, have unlimited access to the library unless there are sleeping hours, and of course make friends in the outside world." Yukari then followed up with.

"Not to mention you'll learn how to use mechanical objects like fridges, stoves and other such inventions." by the look in her eyes she had been completely sold on the idea of joining and, in response to the last statement, she muttered about agreeing to go to my school with crossed arms.

(Marisa Pov)

I huffed out a sigh as the red-haired man escorted me to my homeroom class. I analyzed him thoroughly" probably around thirty in age...definitely dresses nicely for a teacher or whatever he is to the school...probably a perv with how he's been looking at some of the females we've passed." I hadn't been given information on what exactly this school did or fought all I knew was what I was told as motivation.

"So Miss mind sharing your name, my own is Spirit Albarn the resident Death Scythe!" he had a grin that made his teeth shine I thought.

"Definitely a perv not that I have room to talk, guess I can figure some of my questions out." I responded with my own mischievous grin telling him"Name's Marisa Kirisame and, uh mind explaining some things for me?" he nodded while asking

"Sure Lord Death did tell me about your position, and all so what would you like to know?" I then asked him.

"Why are you named Death Scythe for one, and what the hell does this school actually do?" he looked at me kinda shocked at the fact I didn't have an actual clue of the school's purpose.

"Well for why I'm called Death Scythe. I'm a demon weapon that has collected 99 kishin egg souls and, a singular witch soul." I blinked a bit nervous at what he had just said but, before I could get an explanation we stopped at a door and Spirit opened it.

"Hey, Stein your new student is here try and treat her well on her first day!" I gulped while walking in everyone's eyes are on me which usually I wasn't nervous but, after hearing the witch soul thing it left me a little rattled.

"I see that Spirit no need to yell." Looking at my new teacher he had a surprising look. He wore a white lab coat and shirt which were decorated stitches. His pants also had the stitches, they were also on his face and, along with his hands. The weirdest part of him though was the bolt that seemed to be drilled into his head. "So you're Marisa Kirisame, Lord Death informed me about you coming here I'm Franken Stein, you should call me Professor." I figured he meant I had to, more than trying to give me an option.

"Kay then Professor Stein..by the way, what's up with the screw is it to like to guide electricity through your body or somethin?" he chuckled while I almost felt Spirit tense up. I sidestepped last second letting a dissection knife fly by my eye "Nowhere near Sakuya's speed." he then complimented me while twisting the screw a few times.

"Good dodge I guess the file I read on you was accurate about your skills then." I was surprised they had a file on me shit how much did Yukari tell'em I wouldn't know until later."Well, we'll get a full assessment of your combat skills in a few minutes." he turned to his class and told them.

"We'll be taking this class time outside for a combat practice routine and, the first match will be Death The Kid Vs Marisa.

Chapter 1

Author's note- I'll make longer chapters if this turns out well. Anyways review, flame but, please keep it constructive if you can!


	2. Kidd vs Marisa

(Stein Pov)

The whole class was following behind me besides the new child in the group Marisa Kirisame. " _Honestly."_ I thought" _If she's supposed to be blending into our society looking like the a witch doesn't help her odds. Whatever I'll step into their training if, someone goes lethal due to her "abilities"."_ I could use her as a subject if she does turn out to be evil in some way was what I figured. Once we got outside Marisa ran forward looking around with a bewildered expression, in a way it was understandable with how her home was "Isolated". She turned and, looked at the school shocked at the size it definitely is as big as it is on the inside.

"Man the outside world is so cool!" that would raise some questions I was going to ignore for the time being.I was going to rally her in when she asked.

"So Professor or whatever." I threw a knife once more and, she again showed off a very refined dodging skill side stepping it at the very last second."who's this kid guy I'm goin against?" Kid simply walked over his weapons Patty and Liz at his side like always.

"So you're the new kid it's good to meet you, I'm Death the Kid these are.." he was interrupted as Patty with a smile said.

"Hullo I'm Patty it's nice to meet you!" her bubbly and, childish personality seemed to work well with Marisa even as the hyperactive girl continued on with different and, random questions. Before Marisa could answer a single one of them however while a bead of sweat running down her forehead, the older sister of the two girl's stepped in. Grabbing her sister by the arm she said.

"Sorry about her she's excitable when meeting new people, I'm Liz Patty's older sister." Marisa gave off a nervous laugh before saying.

"Eh it's fine I've dealt with some...interesting people on my own time." that was understatement with what I've read or, what it detailed about her."Hey Marisa, your get up is kinda strange ya know?" The girl chuckled while rubbing the back of her head. With them finally being done with the short introductions, I got in the way before more could happen.

"You guys can play meet and, greet later for now if you could go to the opposite sides of the practice area." Kid nodded and, Marisa walked off before sarcastically saying.

"Got it Professor, just hopin he's gotta a better chance at hitten me than you do with her knives." she then did a light skip out of the way of the three surgical knives I threw at the back of her head. I sighed in annoyance while thinking.

" _I may just dissect her out of the fact she is annoying as hell."_ and I simply stood in front of the rest of the class who got comfortable to watch the fight.

(Kid Pov)

As I got to my side of the field I had to wonder about how my opponent would be fighting back I asked Liz and Patty. "Did either of you see anyone out of the ordinary besides Marisa?" neither of them had seen anyone else new besides her. Looking at her side she stood by her lonesome. Looking for an explanation I asked Professor Stein.

"Professor how is Marisa going to be defending herself without a weapon!" he paid my question no mind answering with.

"Not sure how to be honest go and, figure it out." I sighed he was definitely with holding some information but, I won't pry. As Liz and Patty became their weapon forms Marisa said with a surprised look.

"Whoa never seen a person become a weapon before that's badass as hell." I had some pretty major questions at this point but, due to Stein either realizing that or just bad luck the professor said.

"Right well let the match begin in three...two….one..begin." I went into my battle stance as Marisa simply gave me a smirk.

"Kid how are we gonna do this Marisa isn't armed so it's not like we can.." I fired a shot at Marisa as Liz asked me for a plan of action and, similarly with how she avoided Stein's knives. She simply side stepped my shot at the very last moment.

"So she waits for the last moment,wonder if that has to do with how she's going to fight back." I muttered while trying to figure out what exactly to do, I couldn't make a definitive move without proper planning.

"Hey Kid! Next time you shoot give a bit of fair warning seriously what if she didn't dodge it!" I sincerely doubted she was going to let herself take a hit. Patty then said.

"Maybe he's trying to aim for her braid so she's symmetrical." I slightly flinched at that comment mentally it was very true that Marisa was almost perfectly symmetrical, in both dress and, hair only her braid was ruining the perfection.

"Patty please don't tempt him into trying and, Kid don't listen to a damn word she says about that this is not the time for a symmetry attack!" I rolled my eyes at how she called me out before I could think anything on the topic I heard Marisa say with a fake yawn.

"Maaan you're taking forever geez, I'd bet I could take a nap before you'd come to attack me." it was a childish taunt that I ignored while firing off three shots and, she closed her eyes as they came close to her each one slightly missing her.

"You're pretty brave to close your eyes when your getting shot at." she just shrugged before saying.

"Oh I wasn't worried since you didn't mean to hit me." I was impressed that she had figured that out. "Well since you're done experimenting let's get this over with." She wasn't very patient was she. I began firing at her at a more rapid rate and, she simply dodged the bullets with ease it was more than impressive.

"You have some bad aim come on can't ya fire a bit quicker?" as she asked that I had Liz and, Patty turn up the fire rate a bit as she dodged. I myself had to focus on moving with her so she wouldn't escape the rapid attack.

"Not going to fight back?" I asked while keeping my eyes on her she was getting scrapped by the shots at this point.

"Is that an invitation?" she had a smirk then suddenly I had only seconds to move as an orb of green energy crashed into the ground where I stood.

" _Was that?"_ I didn't get a chance to react as more orbs blasted at me moving rapidly.

(Stein Pov)

I watched as Marisa began her counter attack it was a sudden bolt of energy that was aimed towards Kid's feet.I looked at the other students waiting for one to lash out and, try to kill Marisa only to find them surprised at the sudden action. " _So her plan was to bewilder them by dodging about, getting the crowd's attention solely on her, so when she shot her attack off it would make everyone stunned out of the sheer unexpectedness...though now that I mention it something tells me she's just showing off than planning something like this."_ Kid himself was either stunned in his own right or just didn't feel threatened as he kept up the pace as if they were training more than trying to kill her over firing magic. " _Kid's a smart one so I wouldn't doubt him in seeing she was non-threatening but, the other students are quick reactors."_ I especially kept my eyes on a certain few kids.

"Tch this is getting excessive." Kid said to himself out loud as he dodged two bolts of magic.I guessed he was getting bored of this song and, dance of shooting at one another with nothing really happening in the middle.

"Really well, take this!" Marisa yelled as she flew upwards suddenly I knew about the magic but, the flying trick was something new to me. " _Guess Lord Death wanted to surprise me a bit, I'll have everyone fight her once in awhile since she can help the other students get used to flying enemies."_ was what I thought though I figured I could use it as payback for her sarcasm. Kid quickly adjusted his aim as I heard Patty say.

"Eh Marisa is shooting Magic and fwying she's a witch!" Oh boy here comes trouble once she said that I saw out of the corner of my eye both Maka and Soul ready to lunge in once they go, the rest of the class won't be far behind.

" _Of course they'de be first in shaking off the sudden shock."_ I moved in front of them saying" Hold it, you're not jumping in the middle of their practice match." right as they went to tel me off or anyway Soul was as Maka went for the interrogative approach Marisa took the match into her favor.

(Kid Pov)

The magic use and, flying was unexpected to the point that I was caught off guard but she wasn't trying to kill me. She definitely dresses like a witch but, her soul was a human's and, from what I could tell there was no soul protect in play. As I adjusted to firing at a flying enemy something that was new for me, as we dodged one another's shots I went to dodge backwards as Liz called out. "Kid behind you!" The ground behind me blew apart as I was forced to roll forward. As I came to a stop I had to dodge out of the way of more shots before I could re adjust my aim when suddenly.

"I got ya!" Marisa shouted as four bolts of magic crashed around me forcing me to jump into the air becoming a sitting duck as I was surrounded by orbs of magic.

" _Shit."_ I thought as she closed her palm and, all the orbs crashed into me.

(Marisa Pov)

I had made sure the attacks I was sending at him were non-lethal to the point that even surrounded by bullets, it would leave barely scrapes on he landed on the ground with a large smoke cloud following him. I went forward to go to see if he was up for a round two when I noticed a scythe blade curve around my neck inches from slicing me open. "I won't let you kill him!" She thought I was gonna kill him for some reason probably had to do with how they were trained to hunt witches.

" _Joy first day and, I'm about to get merced."_ In reaction I created another non-lethal orb that would do enough to knock her out right behind her head. " _I'll try to scare her off me...doubt this'll work."_ I put on a confident smile which she questioned it instantly.

"Why are you smiling for I got you!" she brought the blade closer as the smoke cloud rolled away and, Professor leaped forward saying.

"Hold it, Maka, Soul stand down!" They were about to argue when I commented.

"I would really listen or we're all pretty screwed hehe." she kept her glare as Kid got fully up uninjured saying.

"Both of you, she doesn't mean any harm if she did she would have killed us right now!" his weapons de-transformed going to agree as I said with a smirk.

"Sides if you kill me Yukari would be pretty pissed, that and the orb sitting behind your head is set to blow if I quit channeling it." That last bit made her hesitant and, her weapon partner or whatever the hell you'd call em said.

"Maka ignore her she's trying to mess with you." and she followed up with.

"Soul but, what if she isn't messing around." Kid then said.

"Will you both listen for a second she isn't…." right before he could finish off his sentence a goofy and, an annoying voice said.

"Now now everyone if you could all calm down and, get out of your fighting stances please." It was the half-assed grim reaper/founder of the school he said that I looked over to see the rest of the class with their weapons about to jump in also. "And Marisa would please get rid of the magic orb." I sighed and, dispersed it as the girl who I'm pretty sure at this point name was Maka took a step back her scythe turning back into a human form. One of the students in the group a blue haired boy whose weapon turned into a busty girl with black hair asked.

"Uh, why the hell are we not killing the obvious which, is it because you all want her to fall to the mighty Blackstar!" I rolled my eyes while thinking.

" _Blue hair, an overly cocky attitude, and an asshole? Damn never thought I'd meet a male human version of Cirno...fuck my life."_ As I went to tell him off, Death told him.

"Blackstar please quit with the killing your classmate Marisa is not the same type of witch as the ones you along with everyone else was trained to deal with." Kid then said.

"I figured that was the truth it was fishy how she didn't need to do any incantations or the fact her soul didn't pulse when she used her magic." Liz followed up with.

"She didn't have any hostility towards us or kid either so even with her magic, I never saw her as an enemy." Patty followed up with.

"Mhm Marisa is a great person, she's uber nice hehe." after hearing all of that there were still some with glares but, at least no one was armed ready to kill me.

" _Though in my opinion, it isn't smart to make friends with someone you met only what 10 minutes ago."_ That's when I noticed something that confused me as well" _I'm different than the witches they hunt?"_ unsurprisingly the questioned was asked by the white haired boy who had turned into the girl's scythe.

"And how the hell is that she uses magic right." Death nodded before saying.

"Yes but, a different sort of magic witches you all fight are one that's magic is based around the soul while her's is based on elemental energies and, her own emotions. Before you ask the reason this has occurred is because Marisa was raised in the place called Gensokyo which in short terms is the Middle-Eastern Wonderland. A place surrounded by hysteria,mystery and magical creatures which in our eyes are supposedly just myths. Marisa lived there, learned there and has no experience with the technological world." I hadn't even been here for half a day and, he was acting like I was a long time student defending me.

" _He's pretty strange...not like I an talk much."_ everyone was looking at one another and, then he turned to me with a slight frown on his face...mask?

"I do apologize for not warning you earlier Marisa but, with how sudden your enrollment was I forgot to tell you some very important information pertaining to what you should expect to deal with while being here." He then went on to explain Kishin eggs to me and, more importantly about witches or anyways the ones they deal with.

"So to be clear the witches you deal with use their souls as a conductor for their magic along with chants. They also have twisted, inhuman souls because of it." he nodded and, I thought.

" _Man and, I figured becoming a youkai would be the worst of it when it came to magic."_ he then returned his gaze to the class.

"Now I know some of you may not care...but, she is your classmate from now until her "punishment" as the one who enrolled her.." I interrupted with a quiet.

"Gap hag~" he only chuckled before continuing.

"Allows her to leave so she is to be considered an ally any complaints come to me not her." they all nodded. After that Death said.

"Now since you've all been doing well you, all get a little free time instead of class time." Quickly the group dispersed and, I figured I would be left to do my own thing instead I was wrapped in a headlock by Liz who told me.

"And where are you going?" she then, grabbed my arm dragging me over to a small group of people. The group consisted of Liz,Patty,Kid,the white haired scythe guy,the girl who tried to kill me, The Cirno esque boy and the busty black haired woman. When I sat down there was a moment before the green-eyed girl apologetically said.

"Uhmm sorry for…" I told her with a shrug.

"Eh it's fine ya thought I was gonna kill him sides I've had scarier people try to get at me so it nothin. By the way sorry for threatening to suicide bomb ya." she replied.

"I had Soul to your throat so it's fine." she nervously chuckled and, the white haired boy now named Soul said.

"Yeah, it was uncool for us just to assume what you were but…" I again did my interruption with a satisfied smile at their apologies.

"Again no need to apologize." that's when the blue haired boy leaped to his feet saying.

"So you should fight me the great BlackStar, it's only fair since you fought kid!" that was his name and yeah he definitely acted like an overly cocky asshole and if it's proven he's actually stupid I'd make up some name close to Cirno in someway.

"Nah I'm gonna relax for awhile, like all of my time I have off and, also all of the tomorrow's time." After I had said that Liz asked me.

"Marisa how many outfits do ya have with you?" it took me a second to think before saying.

"Uh 3 or 4 copies of this dress why?" I was just stared at before Liz grabbed her sister,Maka and the black haired girl who had tried talking down Blackstar. Patty nodded in agreement while both The black haired girl and, Maka just sweatdropped while me, Blackstar and, Soul just blinked cluelessly as Kid simply sighed.

"Right Marisa," Liz said with crossed her arms giving me a look demanding authority.

" _Whoo boy why do I feel like I'm gonna regret answering the question on clothing."_ Liz continued as I sat my head in my hand.

"We're going to the mall and, getting you some more clothes tomorrow after classes let out." I had no clue what a mall was but, I just went with the flow holding a confused look on my face as I remarked.

"Okay….." it was an awkward silence as finally the black haired girl finally talked to me after settling Blackstar down as he was about to probably hopefully not challenge me to a fight again.

"Hello I'm Tsubaki sorry for Blackstar's battle hungry nature he's just like that...and I hope we can get along." I nodded somewhere in the back of my mind, I doubted they actually trusted me but, hey I would've taken anything for a friend in a situation where I had none. After that multiple people were glaring at me, some rude comments here and, there even a few death threats.

" _Yeesh you'd think they'd have enough sense not to try my patience."_ I thought as I decided to head to the library and, instantly I was met by a very annoying person Hiro or whatever. He'd tried to blow multiple girl's skirts up in a classroom and, instead I created a non-lethal explosion filling the room with smoke to block his he walked he held his eyes at me and, I simply glared making him move on quicker. " _Coward_." I thought. I began reading multiple books and, then I was spooked after awhile by a voice saying.

"Studying up on this world, good idea don't need you running into trouble." It was professor he had a few books under his arm I commented.

"You get your own homework assignment..professor?" I decided not to be an ass this time around since he did help save my ass back there.

"Pretty much nothing too big though you should rest up." I sighed he was right I decided to shut the book I was reading it was on souls and, more importantly, the witches of this world.

"Here I'll have someone lead you to your room he was going to be introduced to the class today but, your enrollment took priority." It was a pink haired boy in a black dress( Author's note I think you can call it that?) he had a very shy look to him being as skinny as me, with very deep eyes it made me shiver when he looked at me pain filled them.

"H..hi," he muttered I gave him a smile I would try to get along well with him. Professor looked at us before saying.

"Crona her room is next to yours so lead her down there if you could." he nodded before motioning me to follow him. We walked for quite awhile in silence so I decided to try to talk to him by saying.

"Name's Marisa it's really nice to meet ya." he swallowed nervously honestly he is either socially awkward to the point he makes Shiki the life of a party, or he's shyer than all hell.

"I..I'm Crona..i..i..its to meet you." he was pretty shaky whatever shit that went down with him, I wouldn't pry unless I had to. So after that, I tried..exclamation on tried to hold a conversation with him, it was a nightmare of him not knowing or not having a straight answer.

" _Poor kid this has to be the effect of some ass-hat parent misstreten him or somethin."_ we reached our rooms and, he walked into his after saying a good-bye. As I went to close my own door I noticed a black spider just starin at me from the wall."Great better cast a ward or somethin to keep the bugs out." I muttered not knowing the purpose of that tiny little arachnid.

Chapter 2 end

Author's note- If I screwed the pooch on how some of the characters dialogue would go I very well apologize..and for those probably hoping for it yes, Marisa will get into more fights with the DWMA students not tellin when or how. Comment, Burn(Constructively Pls), or encourage if you've got any ideas to help this along I'm all ears. I hoped you enjoyed and, have a nice day or night depending when you're reading this!


	3. Up for Adoption

I'm sorry to all of those that found joy in my stories I have failed in the fact that I have lost interest in writing fan fictions and writing in general. I feel guilty for all the people I have left hanging and chapters so again I apologize. I appreciate all the support I was given when I found joy in doing this and as such am putting my stories up for adoption. If you or anyone you know on here would like to adopt one PM me and I will see if it is available still when possible. One last thanks to all of the wonderful readers who made my time here enjoyable and fun.


End file.
